New Girl In Town
by Dude-in-the-crazy-hat
Summary: Corny Collins thought dancing would be all he ever cared about. Romance was not his area but when Samantha Jones moves to Baltimore maybe all of that will change...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was hopelessly lost. "Damn it," I swore under my breath. There was no one out in the rain apart from a man standing across the street totally in his own world. I picked up my bag of shopping and ran across the road. "Um... excuse me," I said. He turned around looking startled. Okay so I probably looked a bit of a sight my chest length blond hair was soaked, my clothes were also dripping.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Mm huh I'm really lost and took a wrong turn," I said feeling stupid.

"Okay where do you need to go?"

"Block six on avenue street apartment 4B," I said reeling of the address.

He grinned his perfect teeth at me "I can take you right to your front door then because I live just two floors above you."

"Thanks," I said as I started walking under the protection now of the umberella "So um what's your name then?" I asked after 30 seconds.

He stopped and stared right at me "I'm guessing you just moved here TODAY?"

"Uh huh was I not meant to ask your name?" I asked feeling foolish. He started to laugh.

"My name is Corny Collins I run the local show called The Corny Collins show," Corny explained.

I looked up at him unfazed "Well I'm Samantha Jones and there NO WAY is your first name Corny?"

"Your right my real name is not "Corny"," He confessed.

"So what is it?"

"Not telling," Corny said like a little child.

"Please," I begged.

"What's in it for me?" He teased.

I dug in my bag, "Refreshers?" I offered. Corny face light up.

"Fine I'll tell you," He said taking the sweets. "But don't laugh."

"I won't promise"

"It's Robert," he whispered.

"What's wrong with that name?" I asked.

"Oh look were here," Robert said chewing on a sweet. He started walking inside.

"Why do you live in these tiny flats if your famous?" I asked changing the subject from.

"Good question," he said getting in the lift. I hurried in after him. "It's because well I have a phobia of big empty spaces."

"What?"

"You see I love the studio when the dancers and everything are in but I hate it and am sort of frighted when I'm by myself in the studio and know one else is there," Robert confessed his face red. The elevator pinged and I got out.

"You want to came in for a cup of tea?" I asked.

"Sure thanks Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

R&R. Thanks to Sareeoxox for reviewing :)

I closed the door and turned to face "Corny".

"Sam?" I said looking at him.

"Uh yeah just because your uh name is Samantha so I thought..." He trailed off, staring at his closed umbrella.

"No, no I like the name Sam actually it's just no one has ever called me that," I told him as I walked

over to the kitchen. I put out two mugs and opened the shopping bag and took out the tea bags.

"You can sit down you know," I told him switching on the kettle. Corny looked embarrassed and sat.

"Thanks."

"I'm just going to change, ok?" I said walking in to my room. I pulled out a light pink trousers and a baggy grey jumper. I tied up my hair in a messy bun quickly as I heard the kettle ping. When I came through Corny was already in the kitchen.

"Oh hey you didn't have to do that," I laughed. He turned around to say something but got distracted he looked at my clothes. I guess he was just used to seeing girls in dresses.

"Um," he began after five seconds "Um it's ok," Corny said handing me the mug. I smiled at him and walked over to the sofa.

"So I think it's your turn to ask me some questions."

"Yeah it is actually, so Sam why did you move here?" He asked.

"Really your first question?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well I moved here for change I guess," I explained to him.

"What's your job then?"

"I'm a Doctor," I said "Down at the G.P Surgery."

"Then I guess your name is actually Doctor Samantha Jones." He said smirking.

"When I'm out the surgery I am plain old Samantha Jones, ROBERT," I told him. Corny quickly drained the rest of his drink.

"Well I better go Sam," he said picking up his umbrella "I have lots of freaking paper work to do for the studio."

I smiled at him "Well thanks for Coming and helping me get home let me know if you need anything," I said biting my lip.

"Your welcome and I will," He flashed his perfect smile and walked out the door.

I sighed and flopped down on the sofa, SO FRICKING HOT I thought. So fricking hot.


	3. Chapter 3

Corny's POV

As I closed Sam's door my smile vanished. Shit shit shit. No way does Corny/Robert Collins do romance no way. I walked in to the elevator dammit she was so hot and PAPERWORK what the Fuck was I thinking. As soon as I walked in to my flat I threw myself down on the sofa I remembered me telling her I had a fear of big empty spaces WHAT SORT OF LOSER DOES THAT. And I took her refreshers.

At six PM I dragged my butt of the couch and to the shower. As I stood under the hot water my mind wandered, if Sam was in here imagine all the stuff we could be doing...

"Stop it Collins," I said aloud. Turning of the shower,I grabbed my towel to wipe my eyes as soon as I opened them Sam was standing in front of me her face was Very red.

"Um you left your Jacket," she mumbled.

"Oh uh thanks," I said wrapping a towel around my waist and taking the jacket. "How did you get in here?"

"Your uh door was open and you were singing and then I sorta stumbled in here, I didn't see anything Robert I promise," she said quickly.

"It's Corny please not Robert the Robot." I muttered

"Robert the Robot?" Sam asked.

"Mhm I talked funny like a robot when I was younger so instead of Robert the Called me Robot," I said now equally as red. Sam looked at me her eyes big.

"You don't sound like a Robot."

"Well I did get speech therapy but the name stuck," I explained pulling the towel tighter. Sam noticed this.

"I should leave," She said.

"Wait," I said quickly without thinking

"Yeah."

Would you like to have dinner with me? I wanted to ask but my stupid mouth wouldn't work. "Thanks."

"Your welcome Corny." She said walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Corny's POV

After I heard the front door close. I smashed my head against the wall.

"Oww," I yelped. My head was now bleeding. I groaned and walked in to my room. Pulling on a

t-shirt and old trousers. I quickly dried my hair, locked my flat ran down the stairs and knocked on Sam's door.

She came on the first knock. "Corny?" Sam asked looking at me then she noticed my head.

"Oh my god are you ok sweetie?"

Sweetie, SWEETIE OH MY GOD SHE CALLED ME SWEETIE! I thought to myself.

"Um well after you left I slipped in the bathroom and smashed my head against the sink," I lied.

"Oh well you better come in I'll take a look at it." She stood back from her door allowing me to enter. The smell of noodles hit me, then I felt really dizzy and then well I vomited all of her floor.

Sam ran and got a bowl for me. She put it under my mouth in case I was sick again and led me to her bathroom where I was sick some more in her toilet. Sam rubbed my back the whole time and didn't go all shrieky shrieky on me like other girls would.

After I had finished being sick I smiled at her weakly. "Sorry," I apoligized.

"It's ok honey," she replied I'll get you some water, see to your head and clean up the sick."

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that," I said flushing red. Sam patted my dampish hair

"Its ok," she said walking out the room. I put my hand up to my hair before I realized I wasn't wearing any hairspray! I groaned just as Sam walked back in with a med kit and water.

"Does it hurt bad?" she asked bending down and wiping the blood away.

"Sort of and I just realised I have no hairspray on," I whined. Sam laughed.

"By the looks of it Rob sorry I mean Corny you put way to much of the stuff on."

"I get Ultra Clutch whenever I want from the studio so why not use it?"

"Good point," Sam said laughing again then she stopped. "Oh god your going to need stitches."

"I'm not good with stitches," I mumbled "And I don't want to go up to the hospital."

"Well," She said still examining my head "I could do it I have all the proper stuff that I need."

"Really?" I asked "and it won't hurt?"

"Not much sweetie but your going to have to get up," Sam explained gentaly helping me up.

"I'll be sick," I said already heaving.

"Hence the bowl," she said tucking it under my chin and flushing the sick down the toilet. Sam steered me to her living room packed with brown cardboard boxes.

"Stay here while I get the things I need."

I started shaking as soon as she left the room. I hated needles plus I had to go on the show tomorrow. I groaned and tried to stand up I heaved again.

" I told you not to stand," Sam said walking back in the room. She laid me down on the Sofa and threaded the needle. "I need you to stay still now honey," she told me. Sam put the needle to my forhead as soon as it touched I blacked out.

I woke to see Sam smiling down at me. "W-what h-happened to m-me," I stumbled.

"You passed out Corny," she laughed covering me with a blanket and putting two pillows behind my head. "Thankfully long enough to let me finish and clean up the vomit." She walked over to her sink to wash up.

"But it will look so ugly when I'm on the show tommorrow," I wined "hopefully the-" I was cut off.

"No way are you dancing on that show of yours tomorrow."

"But I have to Sam It's not fair," I huffed. Sam grabbed a notebook wrote something on it and handed it to me. It said：

Doctor's Orders.

To Mr Corny Collins

No Jumping

No spinning

No lifting heavy stuff

No swimming

Make sure no Hairspray gets in the cut.

NO DANCING

Signed by Dr Samantha Jones

"What if it's better tomorrow?"

"Well if you feel dizzy or you are sick you MUST STOP dancing straight away but," she continued "You have to stay here tonight because if you stand you'll be sick."

"No really I fell much better," I said standing as soon as I did I grabbed to bowl and was sick.

"Idiot," she said rubbing my back again "I told you not to stand."


End file.
